


What's Christmas?

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Confused Gems, Explaining Stuff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Twenty Three of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Greg explains just what Christmas means to the Crystal Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Christmas?

Rose Quartz tilted her head, examining the huge tree her boyfriend had just put in the Gems' living room. "What is this?"

Greg smiled and grabbed some ornaments. "It's a Christmas tree! You put presents underneath it, and you open them on Christmas Day, December 25th!" he said, hanging the little orbs.

Rose chuckled. "Is this some kind of human tradition?"

"Yeah! It's my favorite one!" Greg said, turning around to look at her. "I've even written a couple of Christmas songs,if you'd like to hear them later..."

Amethyst crawled out from under the tree. "Tell more about this Christmas thing!" she demanded, latching onto Greg's leg.

The human laughed.  "Of course! Just let go of me, please," he said as he looked down at the little purple Gem. When she let go and scrambled back, he beckoned Rose and Amethyst over to the couch. Intrigued, Pearl and Garnet joined them.

Greg thought for a moment, then began speaking. "Christmas is... A time for giving, loving, and happiness. You celebrate by giving presents, singing carols, anything that has to do with being nice to someone."

Amethyst pounced on Garnet and gave the taller Gem a big hug. "Like this?"

"Yes, exactly like that!" Greg answered. "We also watch movies and eat a bunch of food." 

Pearl scowled, rolling her eyes. "I don't like eating. It makes me feel weird." She shivered.

The long-haired man shrugged. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to. It's just that most people do, and I wanted to mention it."

"Can we learn some carols?" Garnet asked, tapping Greg on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I can teach you some!"

The Gems watched, mesmerized, as Greg played his guitar and sang all the classics.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry! I had this half written on the day I was supposed to post it, but I fell asleep. Then, yesterday, we were busy baking! I had no time to do anything, so today has three fics in store.
> 
> Next Pairing: SpiderPool!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
